I've Changed! How?
by ArtisticGallifreyan
Summary: The story of a 23yr old ensign called Orican Scott, who wakes up to find that she has been cursed or blessed with strange powers. Spiderman X Star Trek Voyager crossover


**I've Changed? How!?**

**Chapter 1: What the-!?**

Disclaimer: I do not own the idea, story, powers or concept of Spiderman, Marvel does, lucky ducks...But I do own MY character Orican Scott! She's mine! HA! I do not own Captain Janeway, Tom Paris, B'Ellanna Torres, Carey or anyone else for that matter, the people who make Star Trek Voyager own them, the name can't come to me, but yeah, I don't own them, they do, as I said before, I'll say it again, I....OWN...ORICAN....SCOTT!!!!!

**"It is 0500 hours...It is 0500 hours...It is 0500 hours..." Stated the computer, every turn getting louder by every turn. Orican Scott woke up with a jolt, but calmed herself down getting out of her bed. "Computer end alarm!" She snapped, and walked over to the sonic shower, to clear her mind, clear her body of any dirt particles, and so she could have a fresh start in engineering today.**

**As she walked over to the mirror to freshen up, still naked and with nothing but a towel around her waist, she couldn't help notice that something was different about her body structure. Giving a slight flex of her bi-ceps, she gasped to see muscles the size of softballs pop up on each of her arms. **

**"What the-!?" She gasped for the second time, as she glanced down, only to see a firm six pack resting where her belly was. It was though every ounce of un-needed fat had melted overnight and had been replaced with strong and firm muscle. **

**Slipping on her uniform, she gave a grunt of frustration slipping the tight material over her bulging muscles. Although it did fit, a slight flex would cause strain on the material, so she pulled off the uniform, and replicated a size bigger, having a nice fit, and hiding her newly-found muscle.**

**Doing up her hair into a bun, she walked out of her quarters, putting the security lock on her door, and remembered where she had to go.."Computer, state the time!" The computer responded in it's dull and boring voice "The time is 0545 hours". She slapped her head, she was 15 minutes late for work, B'Ellanna was going to have her head one way or another...**

**Engineering was 3 decks down on deck 4, and she was on deck 7. Leaping into action, she set off at a sprint, every step feeling lighter than air, and she strangely knew if there was someone coming around the corner. Running into the turbolift, she pushed passed Tom Paris and Harry Kim, who were about to step on it as well. "Sorry late for work bye!" She huffed, as the door closed in front of the two men's shocked faces. When she made it to deck 4, she thought of nothing else but to run right to the Engineering doors. **

**Although she expected them to open as she ran towards them, they failed to open as she bolted towards them, and hit the cold metal hard. Getting up, she felt her head for any cuts, bruises or bumps, but nothing was present. "Weird..." She muttered, walking into main Engineering. "I'm sorry I'm late, Something came up and I had to run for my life to get here..." Orican said weakly, her eyes' constantly gazing at the ground, too embarressed and shy to stare at the strong eyes of B'Ellanna Torres, a half human, half klingon hybrid...**

**"Ensign Scott, be this late again a I will have you reported to the captain for this, first you are always five minutes late for sleeping in, and now for 15 minutes late and you can't even tell me why! Just get to work..." **

**"Yes maam..." She nodded, and ran to her console, leaning her hands on the side of the console and sighing.  
"Rough morning?" Carey questioned. He was a nice man, but sometimes he could be too questioning and nosey. **

**"You could say that..." Mumbled Orican as she tried to lift her hand off the console, but her fingertips were stuck tight, tingling with the touch.  
Carey looked over, wondering what was wrong, but ignored it and before he went back to work, he smiled and said "Don't worry about Torres, she's having a bad day, a work overload if you ask me..."**

**Orican smiled, "Yeah, knowing her..." She struggled with her hand, pulling on it as hard as she could. Suddenly as B'Ellanna came around the corner, her mind was taken off her hand, and it came free, almost too quickly as she went toppling over. Just before she hit the ground, her hands bent right back, bending her back in a way that would break a normal human's back. **

**She caught herself before she hit the ground, and pushed herself back up, as if doing a strange form of gymnastics.**

**"Where the hell did you leanr to do that?" Carey whispered, but she kept on thinking for an excuse to come up with to fool B'Ellanna Torres, who was standing there eyes widened and jaw-slack. "Ensign...How...How did you do that?"**

**"Well....I am just flexiable....That's all..." stuttered Orican, fumbling with her words, and constantly stared at the ground, shuffling her feet with every breath.  
Torres stood there, but shook her head, trying to shake off what she just saw, but the memory still remained. "This will be included in my report to the captain..." said B'Ellanna, and walked off, wondering if what she saw was normal or beyond that....  
Orican gave a sigh of relief that she was gone, but she was going to be reported about this...Not good...Not good at all...Something was happening to her, a mutation of some sort..Was it natural in human evolution? Or was it just happening to her for some sort of reason? She wasn't sure, but intended to find out. **

**Picking up her sense of reality, she began to briskly walk to the door, she had to get back to her quarters, where she had her Medical Tricorder she had taken from sickbay, which was her least favourite place, hence the reason she took the Medical Tricorder. **

**As the door opened, allowing her to get through, B'Ellanna shouted "Ensign Scott, where do you think you're going?" **

**Orican spun around, and said "I'm not feeling well, I have to go bye!" As she bolted down the corridor, she could pick up the faint yelling of Torres screaming "This will be included in my report as well!" **

**She gulped at the thought, but tried her best to forget, as she ran to the turbo-lift, and hopped inside. She gave a sigh of relief as she was at peace, for now...**

**"In a hurry Ensign?" Orican spun around, only to see Captain Janeway standing there, a concerned look on her face.**

**"No....Not really, B'Ellanna gave me permission to retrieve something from my quarters, it won't happen again..." Great, another lie, how long would this go on before all the lies began to fall over like dominoes, one after another, the truth would uncover and her lies would crumble. **

**"Very well Ensign, I will speak to her at the senior debriefing..." Stated Janeway, having a warm yet at the same time cold look in her eye, the look that Orican most disliked. **

**As she stepped out of the corridor, and waited for the door to close, she slapped her head in annoyance. "I am in so much trouble when Janeway talks to Torres...." Shaking off that feeling of dread, she sprinted down to her quarters, taking off the security lock, and stepping inside, sealing the doors shut.  
Strolling over to her cupboard, she retrieved the Medical Tricorder, and flipped it open. She then grabbed the little scanner that came with it, and waved it up and down herself, in hopes to find out what had happened with her.  
As the readings came up on the small screen she gasped at the results....On each of her arms, under the skin that connected from her elbow to her hand, there was a strange organ or gland of some sort, producing a white, gooey material, possibly webbing...She ran her hands across her arms, feeling a soft, squishy but dense object that ran down her arm. A white mark with a tiny slit was also present, and the readings on the Tricorder read that the organ/gland in her arm was connected to it through a strong tube. **

**She gave another shaken glance at the readings, which showed that her muscles had grown, firming up and the excess fat had gone. This was all throughout her body, increasing her strength, speed, and possibly agility and endurance. **

**"What the hell has happened to me?" she said shakily, the Medical Tricorder had information that the retina in her eye had healed up. When she was younger, a stick had been stabbed through her eye after a fall while playing in the park, permantly damaging the retina in her left eye, but now, her vision was sharper than ever. Her sense of smell had heightened, and her hearing had as well, she could hear the footsteps of people walking up and down the corridor.**

**There was one more reading on the small device, there were small, tiny hairs, or "hooks" on her fingertips and toes. They were probably the reason she had stuck to the console like super-glue, a 20-21st century substance that stuck to almost everything.  
Leaping onto her bed after throwing the Tri-Corder on the ground, she sighed, feeling like crying but holding back the tears. She was only 24, and being the youngest member of the crew, besides Naomi, she wasn't accustomed to change, especially to herself. **

**As she gazed at the dull, grey ceiling, she was almost in a slight trance when all of a sudden, a message came through her COMM badge, and out of all the people it had to be...It was Janeway...Captain..Katherine...Janeway...**

**"Janeway to Ensign Scott..."**

**"Yes Captain?"  
"Report to my ready room immediatly..."**

I thought I would leave a little cliff-hanger yet, sorry if the story's lame, but it's been trapped in my head for ages and I had to express it one way or another :).

Hi Hazelle! Your fanfics are great!


End file.
